Chaos Spear
The Chaos Spear is Gem the Echidna's primary weapon after the events of the Enerjak rising. Before, she had acquired it in the Cave of Perfect Chaos, but rarely used it. Origin The spear was created as the head of the Chaos Force, before the chaos emeralds were refined down to seven. The spear head was forged by the Ancient Walkers, who mounted it onto a rod of indestructible wood-like material that came from the Tree of Eternity. They made the head with precision, crafting it so that it was similar to the chaos emeralds. However, it was designed to control the others, so that balance can be made if things got out of hand. Early Uses When the Ancient Walkers appointed Gem as the future princess, and avatar, of the echidna race, they rested the spear on her forehead. It then merged with her, the fate of the spear already set to be with Gem. The eigth chaos emerald then fully developed into Gem's head, while the remnent of the stone was left behind in the spear head, reacting with the black emerald when contact was made. Due to the momentary weakness in the chaos force that was created when the emerald merged with Gem, an evil energy formed in the Chaos Force out of the remains of Dimitri's experiment, contradicting the Chaos Spear. The spear fought against the evil energy, but the struggle caused a rift in the Chaos Force, driving the good and evil forces apart, as well as dragging Gem in the Chaos Force. After the rift closed, the Chaos Spear re-exerted its power over the area with the guidence of the Ancient Walkers, driving the opposing force away, into the depths of the Chaos Force. Realizing that the use of the spear was dangerous now that part of it resided in the catomic echidna, the Walkers sent the spear away as well to the Cave of Percect Chaos, the original home of the Walkers and the only known entrance of the Chaos Force on the regular plain. Gem and the Spear Discovery Gem found the spear on accident when an attempt to enter the Chaos Force failed. Since it was her first time attempting such a thing, she was only there briefly before she was forced to exit into the Cave of Perfect Chaos. There, she found the Chaos Spear, which had called to her through the connection they shared. After accessing the spear, she learned part of its origin, as well as completing her link with the Chaos Force. Knowing that the spear would be dangerous, she stowed it away in a pocket of the force for later access. The Enerjak Rising With the full return of the spear, the opposing force, which had become known as "Enerjak", fully returned as well. The Enerjak force ripped through the Chaos Force to reach Gem, which it recognized as the force that imprisoned it years before, when it fully developed after its initial creation by Dimitri. Gem summoned the spear and fought against Enerjak. Remembering the time Enerjak possessed her, she realized that it was her and the spear that made it unstable. With the spear, she forced Enerjak away, still unable to destroy it without destroying the indestructible spear. The clash, however, threw her into the Chaos Force as well, leading the others to believe her dead. While she was unconscious, the spear guided Gem to safety, leading her away from Enerjak. However, this left her to enter the timestream. The spear then came to her in a dream, revealing itself fully to her. It also allowed her to commincate with Solstice, who revealed that Gem's new connection with the Chaos Force left her displaced in the timestream. With the help of Solstice and the Chaos Spear, Gem was bestowed as the official keeper of the force, and she was able to travel through times that held the Chaos Force without disturbing it. She was forced to continue to drift, in which she landed in Silver's time. The spear was still with her, and she used it ever since saving Silver's time as an extention of herself. Category:Ancient Weapons of Power